


Funky Junk

by frankiesin



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, I'm a Sappy Bisexual Bitch, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, naturally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: Spencer and Dallon fuck in a hotel and there's a dope ass dildo involved.





	Funky Junk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DallonWho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonWho/gifts).



> They're both trans because fuck you that's why, and also because this is low key just me thinking about how I want to have sex with my own boyfriend. (Happy Birthday, bub)
> 
> Enjoy!

Dallon breathed against Spencer’s neck. The two of them had checked into their hotel for the night and dropped their things at the end of the bed before climbing in together. Spencer leaned around Dallon and kissed down his neck before biting down on one of the faded hickeys he’d left on a previous night. 

 

This was supposed to be a roadtrip where they took aesthetic pictures for Spencer’s website and talked about writing and music and maybe moving in together. Somehow, and Dallon wasn’t surprised by this, it had turned into a lot of sex in hotel rooms. He wasn’t complaining. It sucked being in a long distance relationship, and he wasn’t going to waste any of the time he got with Spencer. Spencer was gorgeous, and Dallon wanted every part of him. 

 

“What do you want tonight?” Spencer asked. His hands were up under Dallon’s shirt, scratching gently at the skin on Dallon’s stomach. Dallon closed his eyes and let Spencer touch him for a while. Spencer’s nails were short, but long enough that he could scratch Dallon and make him feel it. Dallon’s skin felt like it was on fire, but he didn’t want Spencer to stop or move somewhere else. 

 

Spencer tugged at Dallon’s waistband. “Babe. Hey. Sex.”

 

“I know,” Dallon said, grinning. His eyes were still closed. He wanted to be naked, and have Spencer touch him everywhere, but this was good too. Everything with Spencer was good. Dallon ran his hands through his hair. “What are you up for?”

 

“Anything,” Spencer said. He undid Dallon’s jeans. “Everything.”

 

“Dildo?” Dallon offered. During the time they’d been apart and dating, Spencer and Dallon had sent each other plenty of sex toy options. Dallon knew what some of Spencer’s toys were, but he knew that Spencer had brought a lot of them. They were on a long trip. They’d get a lot of chances to try them out. 

 

“Which one?” Spencer asked. Dallon leaned up and pulled Spencer into a kiss. Spencer came back down onto the mattress, pinning Dallon down between the sheets and his chest. He was warm, and Dallon whined into Spencer’s mouth when Spencer’s bare skin brushed against him. Fuck. He wanted. He wanted Spencer. 

 

Dallon ground his hips up against Spencer’s, and pulled at the fabric of his shirt. “Surprise me.”

 

“That’s dangerous,” Spencer said. He bit Dallon’s lower lip before pulling away from him and heading to the suitcases. Now that Dallon was thinking about it, it would have been a good idea to get the lube and other supplies out before they started making out on the bed. It was a soft bed, too, with a bunch of pillows and a soft blue neon light over the back of the mattress. 

 

Dallon wiggled out of his jeans while Spencer was occupied. He kept his shirt on, because he wasn’t as comfortable with taking that off as he was his pants, for whatever reason. He rubbed two fingers over his crotch, through his boxers. He was damp. Dallon laughed.

 

Spencer looked up. “What?”

 

“I’m a damp boy,” Dallon said. 

 

Spencer shook his head. “You’re ridiculous. I love it.”

 

“I can tell,” Dallon said. 

 

Spencer hummed and went back to grabbing his things. Dallon moved back so that he was nestled further into the pillows, and ran his hand through his hair again. He could be patient. They had all night, and the morning before they had to check out and get back on the road. 

 

“Okay, don’t… don’t hate me for this one,” Spencer said. He had the supplies for the night tucked in his arms, and Dallon couldn’t see them. 

 

Dallon bit his lower lip and grinned. “I don’t think there’s anything that would make me hate you.”

 

“It glows,” Spencer said. He lifted one hand and revealed a lime green dildo, lightly glowing in the room. Dallon let out a laugh, and Spencer laughed back before jumping him and kissing him again. Dallon wrapped his hand around the dildo, his fingers brushing against Spencer’s. It wasn’t too thick. Dallon was still new to anal. He didn’t want to be sore tomorrow, especially since they’d be driving all day. 

 

Spencer pulled down his own pants, and Dallon watched. He’d seen Spencer naked before, but it always felt like the first time. Like he was holding his breath. Spencer was gorgeous, even if he didn’t always see it. Soft, pale legs and hips that Dallon wanted to hold onto. Dallon watched as Spencer slipped his own boxers off, and then traded them for the harness. Dallon leaned up and kissed Spencer’s neck. 

 

Spencer tilted Dallon’s chin up and raised an eyebrow. “You know I have to get this on, right?”

 

“I love your detachable dicks, yes,” Dallon said. 

 

Spencer kissed him again, and then shove him backwards so that Dallon fell back into the mattress. He leaned over Dallon and pulled his boxers down and off. Dallon lifted his hips, and Spencer ducked down for a moment to kiss the inside of Dallon’s thighs. 

 

“Don’t… don’t tease me,” Dallon said. Somehow, he’d shifted from vaguely horny and patient to very turned on and ready to get rawed. 

 

“You’re easy to tease,” Spencer said from between Dallon’s legs. Dallon sighed, and let his legs fall farther apart. He looked down to see Spencer opening the bottle of lube, and grinned. Spencer winked back at him, and pressed ag finger against Dallon’s hole. 

 

Dallon twitched, curling his toes at the sudden change of feeling. He’d done this before. It wasn’t foreign, but it was still a big shift from nothing in his ass to one of Spencer’s fingers. He breathed, matching his movements to Spencer’s and relaxing and Spencer opened him up again. Spencer was watching him, his blue eyes lit up by the neon. Dallon knew they needed to go slow, but fuck, he wanted Spencer. He wanted Spencer to fuck him, and hold him down when he got close to coming. 

 

“You’re so hot,” Spencer murmured as he added a second finger. He leaned down over Dallon again, kissing up and down his jaw. 

 

Dallon turned his head and pulled Spencer towards him so that he could kiss his boyfriend properly. Spencer added a second finger, pushing both of them in past the second knuckle, and Dallon let out a whine. He held onto Spencer’s shoulder as Spencer fingerfucked him, and Dallon wondered if the glowing dildo was needed. 

 

He pulled back and looked down between them. The dildo was lighting up the shadows between their legs. Dallon bit his lip. “You’re hot too, but I really want you to fuck me with a glowing dildo.”

 

“I think I can manage that,” Spencer said. He leaned back and pulled his fingers out of Dallon, and Dallon melted back against the pillows. He breathed for a second, thinking about Spencer and how all of this felt. It felt good, even when it was a lot and Dallon wasn’t sure if he was going to scream or moan or both. He liked getting pushed to the edge. It was a thing for him, but it was still a lot. 

 

“Hey, babe,” Spencer murmured. Dallon leaned his head up, and Spencer kissed his stomach. “I like you.”

 

“I like you too,” Dallon said. As if that wasn’t obvious. As if Spencer didn’t leave Dallon with his head spinning. As if he wasn’t always caught with a stupid smile on his face, because he couldn’t get Spencer out of his head. As if he hadn’t been driving slower because he knew he was distracted by Spencer being  _ right there _ next to him in the car. As if his whole body wasn’t shivering, waiting for Spencer to fuck him. 

 

“That’s gay,” Spencer whispered, and then he pressed into Dallon. Dallon whined, grabbing at Spencer’s arm as Spencer kept pushing in. He was tight. He knew it, but he liked this better than being fucked in his vagina. Less dysphoria, even though he was fine with Spencer eating him out. 

 

Spencer leaned in, thrusting against Dallon, and turned his mouth to kiss him. The kissing was messy, and they kept bumping their noses, but Dallon couldn’t find it in himself to care. Fuck. Spencer was here, fucking him, rubbing one hand over Dallon’s clit, and Dallon was pretty sure this was what love felt like. It was everything the two of them did, not just the sex. Dallon loved the sex, he loved how Spencer didn’t hold back, how he’d bite every inch of skin Dallon would let him have, how he’d leave bruises that Dallon would poke for days. 

 

Dallon moaned, and arched up against Spencer. He was close. Fuck, he was so close, and Spencer was holding him down so he couldn’t squirm. Dallon opened his mouth to say something, but Spencer bit down on a two day old bruise and Dallon’s voice was drowned in his own moan. 

 

“You’re so hot,” Spencer said, and kissed the bruise. 

 

“You make me hot,” Dallon said. It didn’t make sense. Dallon didn’t care. Spencer was hot, and fucking him, and Dallon could feel himself getting close. He wanted Spencer to wreck him, but he also wanted Spencer to take off the dildo and the strap on and sit on Dallon’s face. Dallon wanted to taste Spencer. Spencer always tasted good during sex, when he was wound up from watching Dallon come undone under him. Or on top of him, whenever Dallon would ride Spencer. 

 

“Fuck,” Dallon moaned, and Spencer moaned back before kissing his neck. Dallon leaned his head back. “Babe… Babe, I’m--please--”

 

“Anything for you,” Spencer purred, and stroked his fingers across Dallon’s clit. Dallon whined, clenching his thighs, and came over Spencer’s hand. Spencer bit Dallon’s neck and pulled out of him slowly. Dallon bit down on his lower lip, sensitive now. Everything felt like too much at once, and he didn’t want to stop what they were doing. He wanted more, but he also wanted to turn Spencer over onto his back and go down on him. 

 

It was a thank you, but also an I love you. Because Dallon did. He sat up, leaned against the pillows, and watched Spencer take off the harness. His hair was falling in his face and his hands were slick with Dallon’s cum. He was perfect. Dallon wanted everything with him, even if it was stupid to ask. 

 

“Hey,” Dallon said softly. 

 

Spencer looked up and smiled. “Hey yourself.”

 

“Come here,” Dallon said. 

 

Spencer moved up the bend, climbing on top of Dallon and pulling him in for another kiss. Dallon kissed back, running his fingers down Spencer's side. Spencer shivered and moaned against Dallon's mouth. He was wet, the muscles in his thighs tense against Dallon's side. 

 

Dallon ran his fingers over Spencer's clit. “Did you have an emo phase?”

 

Spencer leaned back, confusion all over his face. “What? You already know that.”

 

“Do you know what emo stands for, though?” Dallon asked. He bit his lip so that he didn't laugh and give away what he was doing. He circled his middle finger across Spencer, who gasped a little. 

 

Spencer shook his head. “No. Babe, what are you--”

 

“It stands for eat me out,” Dallon said, and kissed Spencer before he could say anything. Dallon rolled the two of them over so that Spencer was on his back. He was looking up at Dallon with amusement and affection written all across his face. 

 

Spencer shook his head. “I can't believe I'm dating you.”

 

“I'm a catch,” Dallon said. He winked and then dropped down between Spencer’s legs. Dallon kissed up the inside of Dallon’s inner thigh, swiping his tongue over the place where Spencer’s leg ended. He’d never been into the smell of sex, but he loved how Spencer smelled anyway. Dallon pressed his thumb over Spencer’s clit, rubbing back and forth gently. 

 

Spencer reached down and threaded his hand through Dallon’s hair before pulling at it. “Hey. Fuck me, okay? I like you, but I need to fucking cum.”

 

“Anything for you, Spence,” Dallon said, and replaced his thumb with his tongue. Spencer tasted slightly salty, and Dallon sucked his clit into his mouth to get a better grasp on the taste. He flexed his tongue against Spencer, and when Spencer moaned, he did it again. Spencer’s hand was still in his hair, gripping Dallon’s head as Dallon wrote nonsense with his tongue. Sometimes he wrote out words, things he’d say to Spencer later when they weren’t having sex, sometimes it was just meaningless swirls. 

 

“Fuck, Dal,” Spencer whispered. “You’re fucking--”

 

Dallon looked up from between Spencer’s legs and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “What?”

 

“Seriously?” Spencer asked, laughing. He scratched at Dallon’s head. “You know I love you, but you’re… something else.”

 

“I know,” Dallon said, and grinned. He leaned back down and went back to eating Spencer out without warning, and was rewarded by Spencer bucking up against his face. He sucked down hard on Spencer’s clit, and Spencer tightened his grip on Dallon’s hair. Dallon let out a little whine, and Spencer tugged at him again. He was close, and Dallon didn’t want to end up with a face full of cum, so he leaned back and replaced his mouth with his fingers. 

 

Spencer was slick, and Dallon pressed his fingers inside of him easily. He leaned up over Spencer while fingering him, and kissed Spencer. Spencer moaned into Dallon’s mouth, bit down on his lower lip, and then came over Dallon’s fingers. 

 

Without thinking too much about it, Dallon pulled his fingers out and licked them. 

 

“Is this your way of asking for a second go?” Spencer asked. He’d turned over onto his side and was looking down the bed at Dallon. He raised his eyebrows. “Because we can do that.”

 

“Maybe later,” Dallon said. He leaned down and kissed Spencer again. “I’m gonna wash up real quick. I’ll be right back, and then we can watch shitty cable TV and make out.”

 

“Hell yeah,” Spencer said, and made Dallon kiss him again. Dallon didn’t mind. He really, really didn’t mind. As long as he was with Spencer, it didn’t matter what they were doing. They’d figure it out. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
